Loudspeaker
Loudspeakers are electric devices hung above the streets in cities of the Isles, used to broadcast news and announcements. They can also be used as alarms and produce the sound of pealing bells, which alerts nearby members of the City Watch or Grand Guard to possible threats. In Dunwall during the Lord Regent's reign, announcements are read by the Propaganda Officer, but Hiram Burrows and Farley Havelock also make announcements themselves. In Karnaca, announcements are generally made by Duke Luca Abele. Loudspeakers appear to be powered by whale oil. They can be dislodged by slicing at or damaging the cord holding them. These will fall on the ground and explode, killing most enemies directly under them and alerting guards. Announcements *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: The assassin Corvo, responsible for the murder of our beloved Empress and the disappearance of Lady Emily, heir to the throne, has escaped temporarily from confinement in Coldridge Prison. '' **If Corvo kills several guards during this mission, this addition follows: "Several brave officers of the state are dead by his hand. He is to be killed or captured at any cost." *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: This is a special announcement from our honorable Lord Regent. -shifts to Hiram's voice- This is the Lord Regent speaking! It is with regret that I announce that my term has been extended to the Month of Harvest, and potentially on! In addition, the Overseer will continue their service to the state. We must all thank High Overseer Campbell for the generous donation of his services."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Thaddeus Campbell is no longer a citizen of Dunwall. He is now marked with the heretic's brand, and by the oldest traditions of the Abbey it is a minor criminal offense to offer him aid or shelter. In this time of spiritual crisis, the Abbey has initiated the feast of painted kettles in order to determine a new High Overseer."'' *''"Citizens and visitors to our city, by order of the Regent, the curfew is now active! All foot traffic along Kaldwin's Bridge is prohibited from dusk 'til dawn."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Walls of light are erected for your safety. However, they will respond to any touch with lethal force. It is a misdemeanor to throw any object, animal or person into the wall of light, whether for amusement or criminal offense."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: The corrupt and illegitimate reign of the Lord Regent has finally come to an end. Long live the empress!"'' For complete lists of announcements in the Dishonored franchise see: Announcements in Dishonored, Announcements in Dishonored 2, and Announcements in Death of the Outsider. Trivia *During the mission Lady Boyle's Last Party, it is possible to dislodge the speaker tucked under the bridge leading to the Boyle Estate, causing it to drop into the water. If crossbow bolts are used, it will survive its plummet and can be found intact (though nonfunctional) on the riverbed. Audio Gallery loudspeaker closeup.png|Loudspeaker up close. Loudspeaker.jpg|A loudspeaker hangs above a city street, with another in the distance. Loudspeaker legal.png|A loudspeaker in the Legal District. loudspeaker explode.png|A falling loudspeaker explodes on the ground. Redhead survivor.jpg|An early version of the loudspeaker seen in the background shows it was originally red. D2 Loudspeaker.png|Loudspeaker in Dishonored 2. D2 Loudspeaker render.jpg|Render of the loudspeaker in Dishonored 2. es:Altavoces ru:Громкоговоритель pl:Megafon zh:扬声器 Category:Technology